Living Dead M
Summary Living Dead M is an Alternative Magical Girl with the ability to revive and summon other Alternative Magical Girls and even strengthen their abilities. She attacked Tsukune's father's hospital and released a horde of Alternative Magical Girls who ran loose and slaughtered any fugitive they encountered. She was eventually defeated by Akuta Rintaro, who gained superhuman abilities after having Hana-chan's particles entering his body. When Tsukune was killed, the reality where she would create the Alternative Magical Girls and send them back to the past ceased to exist, and all Alternative Magical Girls, except Parasite''' M, were wiped out of existence. In the next world, she was among the Alternative Magical Girls created by the future scientist Tonogaya as bodyguards for people who had a memory of the disaster. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 9-B Name: Living Dead M Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection and Summoning of other Alternative Magical Girls, Spatial Manipulation (her 4 smaller wands serve as portals to summon other magical girls), Regeneration (Mid), Necromancy, Immortality (Type 3 and 8), Can strengthen the abilities of other Alternative Magical Girls Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Cut an adult man in half with little difficulty. Should be stronger than the zombies) Speed: Supersonic+ (Blocked and deflected several dozens of rifle bullets at very close range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, probably Street level (Scaling from Explode M / Liv). Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: About 2 m (the length of her longest wand) Standard Equipment: 4 wands that look like hand mirrors for resurrecting and summoning her allies, and one exceptionally longer one for buffing them Intelligence: Unknown. Pre-upgrade, she has no intelligence and is incapable of communication with humans. Post-upgrade, she has displayed Average Human intelligence, sufficient to take orders and communicate with humans. Weaknesses: Without her wands, she is powerless. She dies permanently if her wands are destroyed. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *'Resurrection, Summon and Upgrade:' Living Dead M's unique abilities. She can resurrect and summon any destroyed Alternative Magicals with her 4 smaller wands. With her longest wand, she generates a light that upgrades any Alternative Magicals touched by this light, giving them a more mature appearance and strengthening their unique abilities. Examples include removing Liv's requirement for contact to use her power of explosion, or enabling Chronos M to send targets back 20 years into the past instead of 10. *'Regeneration and Immortality:' The ability of all Alternative Magical Girls. They can regenerate as long as their wands are not destroyed. In the next world, all Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya can regenerate instantly with Quick Reverse. *'Necromancy:' Another ability shared by all Alternative Magicals. Anyone killed by their wands becomes a zombie, with their bodies covered in some form of dark matter that resembles the Gothic Lolita style clothing worn by Alternative Magicals. They can only be defeated via decapitation or if the magical wand that killed them is destroyed. It is unknown whether the Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya keep this ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9